Kelp
Kelp is a kelpie that is also a follower of the Lord of Chaos. Personality Kelp is a devoted follower of the Lord of Chaos and is shown to have a very malicious and sadistic behavior. Skills Being a sea creature, Kelp is capable of moving and breathing inside water, but also outside of it. He possessed a powerful sword called Shark Skin, a sentient, scale-covered sword, that shaves flesh instead of cutting it. Kelp could heal injuries and replenish his chakra by temporarily fusing with Shark Skin. He could also fuse fully to further increase his power. Kelp was a master of water nature, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks. Description In “Octopus VS Kelpie”, Kelp comes to dry land by orders from the Lord of Chaos and meets with the General of Chaos who gives him his mission. When he arrived at his location, Kelp was immediately attacked by Birch, who then joins forces with quickly defeated Hawthorn, with the latter even entering a first phased form. Kelp fended them both off and absorbed Hawthorn's energy cloak. He then removed the bandages from Shark Skin, noting that it liked the "taste" of Hawthorn's energy. Hawthorn entered a second phased form and used his attack to destroy Kelp's entire midsection. Kelp fused with Shark Skin to heal his injuries, becoming a monstrous shark-like creature. After trapping Hawthorn and Birch inside a giant, movable dome of water, he continued his assault on Hawthorn. Hawthorn was forced to throw Birch from the dome to save them from drowning, allowing Kelp to overpower him. He dissipated the dome and moved in to finish the job, but was stopped by Shark Skin, who protected Hawthorn and gave him some energy. He kicked Shark Skin away and prepared to try again with a water blade. Using the energy he got from Shark Skin, Hawthorn attacked Kelp. Kelp barely evaded the attack and tried to cut off Hawthorn's legs, but was stopped by the arrival of Hawthorn's brother: King Aspen, and his two bodyguards. They thank Kelp for creating the water dome, as it can be seen from far away and allowed them to locate Hawthorn. Shark Skin then gives some energy to Hawthorn and he and the Aspen join forces against Kelp. Kelp attempts to counter, but before he could finish he was decapitated by their attack. In “The Key of the Seal”, it is revealed that Kelp's decapitated body was actually Petal Sprout, who switched with Kelp when Hawthorn obscured the water dome with his ink, and that the real Kelp was hiding inside Shark Skin in order to infiltrate Thicket. The sword itself was taken by Hawthorn, who planned to use it as his new weapon. In “The Regents’ Decision”, Kelp is seen inside Shak Skin collecting intel from a meeting between Aspen and his council. In “Revealing the Spy”, After Hawthor helped Star to tame the Nine-Tails, Star was able to sense Kelp's hatred within Shark Skin, despite his and Shark Skin's identical energy. Discovered and outnumbered, Kelp took Shark Skin and tried to escape, but Star used the new speed granted to him by the Nine-Tails to stop him. Star was so fast, in fact, that his hoof got stuck in a wall, allowing Kelp to continue his bid for freedom. As soon as he exited the Waterfall of Truth, he ran into and was attacked by Blackthorn, who recognized him. Shark Skin abandoned Kelp and returned to Hawthorn. Kelp stole some energy from the both of them to revitalize him after being within Shark Skin for so long. Kelp then swam away and tried to make it off the island, and when he reached the shoreline, Kelp tried to send a scroll filled with the information he had gathered to the General, being successful in doing so even after being captured by Discord. He was then sent to Tartarus by Golden Paladin. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains